The Meeting of two
by JohntheAuraLord
Summary: View discretion is advised because this does have some nudity and sexual themes in it But Enjoy!


Warning there wil be some nudity and sexualy stuff.

Viewer discretion

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo

?: Just a lonely Umbreon looking for a partner.

Alan: sorry, but it's not me.

?: *head tilts a bit to the side* How come?

Alan: a human and an umbreon? Not a good idea

?: Why do you think that?

Alan: it's weird

?: Why?

Alan: well, it's impossible for both a pokemon and human to have kids I think

?: I'm not interested in kids, anyway~

Alan: then why are you looking for a partner?

?: Because I want to mate~!

Alan: I hope you find the right person

?: *giggles* There is no right person in just plain mating~! Besides, you,re already here aren't you~? *uses Slash and rips Alan's clothes off*

Alan: what the- *reveals that he had some type of armor*

?: Armor? I thought Humans use normal clothes!

Alan: I always wear armor, since I get into dangerous situations *reveals a gauntlet attached to his robot arm*

?: "Get into dangerous situations", huh? *jumps onto Alan's shoulder* Then maybe I can go with you for a while! I didn't go on an adventure in a very long time!

Alan: alright? But do you want to be part of my team?

?: Team?

Alan: I meant my pokemon team

?: Oh! Well, sure! Might have some fun with them while you'll sleep~

Alan: I mostly have eeveelutions *takes out a pokeball*

?: Woah, Woah, Hold on!

Alan: hmm?

?: NO capturing me, OK?

Alan: alrigh, *puts it back* here jump on

?: *jumps on Alan's shoulder again*...So why aren't you asking me How can you understand me?

Alan: telepathy or you learned how to speak english?

?: Learned how to speak English.

Alan: nice, *heads for his house*

?: Are you collecting Eeveelutions?

Alan: yeah, all that I need is an Umbreon and an espeon, we're here *walks inside his house*

?: Sorry that I can't help you, but I like to be free...Unless you want to be my "Master"~?

Alan: what do you mean by master?

?: You know - That I'll be your humble sex slave~

Alan: If it's okay with you,

?: I want to be your sex slave~! Plus, I know exatly how to make you feel more pleasure than usual~~

Alan: If you want to, but is there a catch?

?: ...Unless you're counting humping me 'till your out of power a catch, then no~

Alan: alright, but you said you like to be free, if you become a sex slave, you won't be free

?: I can give up my freedom for being a sex slave~ Besides, it's more fun~~

Alan: alright, can I at least get your name?

?: Zbuy~!

Alan: Zbuy, nice name, you know I sorta like you

Zbuy: Really~? Thank you, Master~!

Alan: no problem, welcome to your new home

Zbuy: *smiles*...You can capture me now if you want, Master~

Alan: alright *takes out a pokeball and captures Zbuy*

Zbuy: *inside the pokeball*

Alan: *takes you out of the pokeball* do you like your home?

Zbuy: *nods* Yes, Master - I like it~

Alan: thank you, here let's go eat

Zbuy: OK~! *her body suddently glows*

Alan: whoa! Are you?

Zbuy: What? No, silly Master~! *seems to stand up on 2 feet and transforms in a Jiginka* There~...Better, don't you think Master~?

Alan: well, I have tell the truth, you're beautiful

Zbuy: Aww, thank you Master~! *kisses his cheek*

Alan: *kisses you* come on, let's have dinner *heads to the kitchen*

Zbuy: *follows, tail wagging*~

Alan: so what would you like, Lucy err Zbuy?

Zbuy: ?...How did you?...

Alan: a bit of a psychic.

Zbuy: Ooh...Well, what do you [reffer to call me, Master~? Zbuy or Lucy?

Alan: well, I guess Lucy, but what would you like for dinner?

Lucy: What is there for me to eat, Master~?

Alan: anything that you like

Lucy: Well, there is one dirty thing I could drink for start...

Alan: oh, then I think we need to do that in a private place?

Lucy: Only if you want, Master~

Alan: I think it's for the best *heads to his room*

Lucy: *follows, slightly blushing*

Alan: I can sense that you like me.

Lucy: And I really do, Master~

Alan: I like you as well, *lays down on the bed*

Lucy: *slightly leans above Alan* May I take off your clothes, Master~?

Alan: sure * strokes her back*

Lucy: *smiles and removes all of Alan's clothes* Master~... *slightly leans on him*

Alan: Yes?

Lucy: *rubs Alan's cock with one of her hands* May I suck you~?

Alan: sure *moans*

Lucy: *rubs more, then lowers herself and starts to lick Alan's cock, waiting for it to get hard* Mmm~...

Alan: *cock gets hard* you're good at this ooh *moans sexually*

Lucy: *blushes more* Thank you, Master~ *starts to suck his cock*

Alan: oh, that's good

Lucy: *suchs harder, stopping now and then to lick it*~~

Alan: *moans loud* I feel like somethings going to come out

Lucy: *sucks really deep*~!

Alan: *ejaculates it and moans*

Lucy: *tail wags a lot and drinks all of it*

Alan: oh, that felt good, *pants* you want to do it?

Lucy: *takes his cock out of her mouth and licks it clean* Of course, Master~...But all of that sperm in my mouth made me really horny~~...Can you please play with my body~?

Alan: sure, *plays with her breasts*

Lucy: *blushes and moans a bit* M-Master, would you like to play with me without my small clothes on~?

Alan: yes *takes her clothes off while stroking her back*

Lucy: *blushes and panties are a bit wet because of her wet pussy*


End file.
